Forever Dawn
by dizzydreamerxo
Summary: Edward Cullen is a pianist/lead singer of the band called Forever Dawn. What will happen when sparks fly between him an ordinary girl from dreary Forks, WA? All human, BXE, R&R please!
1. Edward

**New fanfic! This one is about Edward as a lead singer in the band Forever Dawn. The title of the story had NOTHING to do with the sequel Stephenie Meyer had originally written for Twilight. I just liked the name Forever Dawn. :D Basically, Edward and hit it off and Bella has to choose between a normal life and Edward... I won't say more. :D Please read, and thanks!**

* * *

1. Edward

"Oh my God Bella, you are the luckiest girl in the world. Wait, scratch that. You are the luckiest girl in the _universe_," Jessica told me, her gazed fixed intently on my TV screen.

I groaned silently. Over the past couple of weeks, I had heard those words thousands of times. Apparently I, Bella Swan, was the luckiest girl alive.

"He's just so… hot," Jessica said, stating the obvious. But to me, Edward Cullen was more than just "hot". He was simply exquisite.

Right now we were watching him being interviewed on _Entertainment Tonight! _by a perky blond woman, who was shoving the microphone into his face. "So Edward," the reporter began, jerking the microphone back to her own lips. "Tell me what we can expect from the band in the future?"

"The band was just discussing this a few days ago actually, and we came to the conclusion that we should take a break, or a timeout I suppose you could say," Edward explained in his smooth, syrupy voice. The blonde gave a loud gasp.

"No! You don't say? Tell me everything!" she practically screamed. This was already old news to me. Edward's band, _Forever Dawn_, was more or less a family band. He was the pianist and lead singer, alongside Rosalie Hale, the other lead singer, who was pretty much considered the most gorgeous woman who ever lived. Edward's sister, Alice, played the drums, and his brother, Emmett, played the bass. Rosalie's brother, Jasper, played the guitar. They were all intertwined in relationships- Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. But Edward, Edward was all mine. We met at one of their concerts. My dad, Charlie, had gotten Angela, Jessica, Lauren (I had an extra ticket, and she was Jessica's best friend. She wasn't my top choice.) and I backstage passes for my seventeenth birthday. He had bought them for next to nothing. Apparently one of his police friends was friends with one of the band's body guards. Talk about lucky.

The rest was history. Angela and Jessica managed to somehow inform one of the band members (Alice, I think) that it was my birthday. I ended up having a song dedicated to me, and I got to shake hands with every one of the band members. I remember Edward catching up to me before I left, and he gave me a quick hug, promising he would call on the cell number I had given him. I thought for sure he was just saying that to be nice, but lo and behold the next morning I was awoken by the chirping of my cell. It was Edward of course, and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Bella Swan, I can't stop thinking about you."

Edward briefly informed the blonde of the story, casually running his long, graceful fingers through his bronze, red-brown hair. He didn't need to. It was already tousled to perfection. "We just need some alone time, away from each other. I want to spend more time with my piano, writing more songs." Edward and Rosalie were the unspoken leaders of the band, mostly because they were the lead singers. Edward's velvety baritone accompanied Rosalie's pure soprano beautifully. Edward did most of the interviews though. Rosalie was usually off at her job as a part-time model or getting facials at a spa. She didn't have time for the interviews, as Edward once told me.

"Bella, you are so—,"Jessica began.

"Ugh. Jessica, didn't you _just_ say that five minutes ago?" I asked, annoyed.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "In case you haven't noticed Bella, you are. Stop denying it."

"I'm not _denying_ it. I just get tired of hearing it. I get it. I'm lucky. You can stop rubbing it in my face _all_ the time," I said, crossing my arms defiantly.

Jessica started laughing. "Come on Bella, do you hear yourself? Honestly," she chuckled, shaking with laughter.

My next witty remark was cut off by the sound of my cell ringing. I picked it up quickly. "Hello?" I answered, silently trying to shush Jessica.

"Hey, Bella," the familiar, sultry voice of Edward replied.

"Hey, Edward!" I exclaimed. Jessica's laughter died at once. Her eyes widened.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? I'll be in town," he told me, slightly breathless.

"A date? Here? In Forks?" I asked. Jessica pretended to faint. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that exploded on my face.

"Yeah, how about I come by at six to pick you up?" I heard voices in the background. He was most likely busy.

"That's fine. I'll see you then," I told him. I heard someone call his name.

"Can't wait. Bye."He hung up. That was the thing with Edward. His phone calls rarely lasted thirty seconds.

"Oh my God," Jessica breathed. "Bella you are so—"

"Don't," I said, "go there."

"I can't believe this. Edward will be here?! At six!?" she cried.

Even though she was rather crazy, I had to hand it to Jessica. She wasn't bitter at all about me and Edward's relationship. Lauren has yet to speak to me ever since I told them about Edward's phone call that one morning. She was probably the best looking girl in our little group, and she normally got most of the attention from guys. Needless to say, she thinks that _I _took the man of her dreams. Ugh. I can't stand her.

Jessica was still screaming random nonsense about how the hottest man alive was my boyfriend, and that Edward - Edward Cullen - was going to be a regular here at Forks, Washington.

Four hours later, I was sitting across from Charlie in our living room, waiting for Edward to pick me up. He was sweating bullets and muttering to himself. No doubt he was rehearsing for some big speech he was about to give me.

Just as I suspected, Charlie cleared his throat loudly after a few minutes, signaling that he had something important to say. "Bella," he began. "As your father, I realize it's my responsibility to warn you about…" he paused, scrunching his face up in concentration. "About how… difficult relationships with celebrities are," he finished, letting out a breath.

"Dad, I understand," I assured him. Charlie frowned.

"I don't know Bella. You know those slimy, greasy journalists who are paid to cause scandals. And those photographers," he shuddered. "I just want to you to be careful. Be responsible. I don't want you to be the next big outrage in Hollywood." I was surprised how much he actually knew about the dirty world of Hollywood rumors. He must have really done some research. I had to give him credit for that.

"Dad, don't worry. It's not like we will be out in the open. No one will see us. We'll try and find some place private where no one will be breathing down our necks," I explained. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I wanted to smack myself on the head. Charlie's face flushed a deep red then quickly turned to a purplish-blue. Obviously the idea of me being alone with Edward was a bigger deal than being chased by paparazzi.

"Bella," he choked out angrily. "You will not—" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He gasped for breath, trying to calm done. He stood with me as I went to get the door. "I don't want you alone with Edward, Bells. I mean, you two might get…" he paused, searching for the right words, "frisky, and that will lead to—"

This time, I was the one that cut him off. "Dad!" I hissed, my face flushing in embarrassment. "Trust me," I told him in a hushed voice as I reached to open the door. "I doubt there will even be kissing tonight," I lied. This seemed to make the purple of his face fade away.

"Bella," Edward greeted me as the door swung open. I gave him a smile.

"Hey, Edward," I replied. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the check. _Crap_, I thought. I could almost feel Charlie's face turning blue. Edward sensed the sudden tension too.

"Good evening, Charlie," Edward said, sticking out his hand for Charlie to shake.

Charlie squinted his eyes and gave Edward's hand a quick, hard shake. "Good evening Edward," he grunted.

Boldly, I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and pulled him out the door. "'Night Dad," I managed to call before I slammed the door shut behind me. Now Edward led me to his car, smirking. "What?" I asked as he pulled the passenger door open for me.

"It's nothing," he lied as he shut my door and made his way over to his.

Once he was in the car, I pressed him further. "Tell me. Why are you smirking?"

His smirk turned into his famous crooked grin that I loved. "You just seem eager to get out of there, that's all."

"Trust me, if we had turned to go only a second later than we did…" I trailed off mysteriously and shuddered.

"That bad?" Edward asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. We were driving along the slick road that wound through most of Forks. A steady drizzle of rain made it almost impossible to see the road.

"Actually, probably worse," I told him. "We'd probably still be in the house, with Charlie drilling you about your sex life."

"I could handle that," Edward said with a chuckle, not the slightest embarrassed.

I snorted. "Let me finish," I said. He turned to glance at me for a second, waiting for my answer. "He'd be doing that with a shotgun in his hand." Edward's brow furrowed. "One wrong answer, then _BAM_! Suddenly, I wouldn't have plans for the night." He laughed out right. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"It's your life," I muttered with a shrug. Edward only laughed harder. "So where are you taking me?" I asked after his laughter died down.

"Port Angeles," he said automatically. I waited for him to elaborate, but he was silent.

"What are we doing there?" I finally asked. He was still silent, his face unreadable. I poked him in the ribs.

Finally he looked at me. He sighed. "Jeez Bella, can't you take a hint? Maybe it a surprise," Edward said, dragging out the last word.

"Fine, have it your way," I mumbled. He grinned again. I turned on his radio, and began aimlessly flipping through the stations. I settled on one playing a catchy alternative song I had never heard before. I patted my thighs to the beat, studying Edward as he concentrated on the road. His emerald green eyes were impossible to read. He didn't look nervous, excited, happy, or even… bored. He just looked… perfect. I would have mistaken him for a statue if it weren't for his steady breathing, the slight turn of his hands as he guided his silver Volvo down the road, and the occasional blink.

Suddenly, a new song came on; it was a song I recognized immediately: _his _song. Edward suddenly snapped out of his trance-like stare. "Bella," he groaned. "Please change the station."

"No," I whispered. I hummed along to the moody ballad ripping through the car.

_It's strange how much I need you_

_How much I miss you, how much I want to be with you_

_I'm breaking - tearing at the seams_

_All I want is for you-_

_You to be with me_

Now Rosalie's voice rang out high and clear by itself.

_The air I breathe is suffocating without you here_

_I miss your sweet breath against my ear_

_Telling me that I have nothing to fear_

Now Edward's voice melded in with hers, creating the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Don't you worry my dear. I will always be near," Edward sang along. His voice was soft, almost impossible to here over the throb of the bass. The song erupted into the chorus. Now it _was_ impossible to hear Edward. I watched his lips form the words to the song.

_I want to catch you when you fall_

_Standing strong and tall_

_Holding you so close to my heart_

_Your body is soft and warm_

_I need to protect you from the harm_

_Holding you so close to my heart_

The song continued, but I was too enraptured by Edward to pay attention to the lyrics anymore. He was an angel. The way his soft lips formed each word perfectly, barely pausing for breath, the way his striking, deep eyes never left the road. Suddenly I wished that his gaze was on me, and that his lips were on me. I shivered at the thought. I wondered if he had any idea what he did to me.

I wanted the song to last forever. I wanted this moment to last forever. We were shrouded in the hazy green world around us, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his arm. I wanted to lovingly caress his face. I wanted to trace his jawbone with the gentle touch of my fingertips, to let him know how much I wanted him - no, needed him.

The song thrummed to an end before abruptly changing to The Ting Tings "Shut Up and Let Me Go." Even though I found the song unbearably annoying, I didn't change it. I didn't move. I was frozen with the realization I had just made.

_I was in love with Edward Cullen._

* * *

_**So guys, I hoped you like it! Those song lyrics were totally wack - they came off the top of my head. I'm going to be out of town tomorrow, helping my brother get set up at college. My next chapter will be after I come back, and I hope to see some reviews too for this chapter when I come back. Later Gators!  
P.S. There will be a little romance scene in the apartment building... if you make it to the next chapter. :P**_


	2. The Date

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys love it! Review with your thoughts!!**

* * *

2. The Date

When we finally arrived at Port Angeles, Edward pulled up beside an apartment building. "What's here?" I asked, feeling skeptical.

He grinned. "You'll see," Edward replied, taking my hand and leading me into the lobby of the building. We rode the elevator to the top floor, and he led me down the end of the hall. He searched his pockets for his key, and when he finally found it, he unlocked the door in one swift motion.

The apartment was small. That was the first thing I noticed. The kitchen was on top of the living room, which was on top of the dining room. Even though it was cozy, he had definitely added some nice touches. There was a flat screen TV positioned above the fireplace, facing a leather couch. A chandelier hung over the tiny two-seater dining table, and top of the line appliances had been added to the kitchen.

"This is… yours?" I breathed. He had moved _here_? I felt like fainting.

"Yes," he answered. "It's a little crowded. I had to use the original living room as my studio. Come look," Edward said, pulling me toward a closed door. "I had to sound-proof the room so the neighbors wouldn't complain." He opened the door to reveal a teensy room, barely big enough to hold his piano. There was also a shelf of CD's crammed up against the wall, and speakers hung in every corner in the room. He grabbed a remote off the piano and pressed the play button. Suddenly classical music began blaring out of the speakers. I covered my ears reflexively. "Sorry," he cried out above the music as he worked on lowering the volume.

I uncovered my ears once it was quieter. "It's okay," I told him. My ears were throbbing, but I didn't mention that to him. "Why don't you play something for me?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He grinned. "Later maybe. Why don't we grab something to eat?" he suggested instead.

My stomach grumbled in response. The long drive to Port Angeles had made me hungry. We walked over to the kitchen, and I took a seat at the table. "Why did you buy this place?" I asked as Edward sifted through his fridge.

"Well, three reasons mainly. One, to get the hell out of L.A.; two, because I find the landscape here particularly enchanting; and three…" he paused, glancing at me from behind the stainless steel door of the fridge. "I'll tell you three later."

I raised my eyebrows and wiggled them suggestively. He laughed at me, and emerged from the fridge holding a leftover box of pizza. "This alright with you? I would cook you a fabulous dinner, but the new stove I just ordered died on me," Edward explained.

"Oh yeah, this is fine," I assured him. He set the box down on the table, and I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and shoved it in my mouth. Suddenly my manners kicked in, but it was too late. My cheeks were bulging out like a chipmunk's and my mouth was full of pizza. Edward was staring at me with an amused expression, and I felt my cheeks blush. "I'm hungry," I mumbled through my mouthful of food. This wasn't a good idea, because I started to choke. Edward hurried over to my side.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. All the amusement was drained from his face. I was thankful that he wasn't laughing at me anymore.

"Water!" I choked out. He raced to the fridge and came back with a water bottle in his hands. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to me. I took a huge gulp, and the food stuck in my throat washed away. I let out a breath. Now I was even more embarrassed, even though I was happy that the food hadn't gotten stuck in my windpipe. That would have meant Edward would have had to perform CPR. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward was obviously trying hard not to laugh. "All better?" he asked, his lips twitching into a hint of a smile.

"Just go ahead and laugh," I told him with an eye roll. He gave a small chuckle, and rested his hand on mine. My heart started thumping erratically.

"What I am going to do you with you Bella?" he pondered aloud, he thumb rubbing the top of my hand.

I gave him a smile before reaching to get another piece of pizza. I was still starving. Suddenly, my arm came into contact with something. "Crap!" I screamed as the contents of my water bottle spilled all over the table. Edward was laughing hysterically as he retrieved some paper towels and began mopping up the mess. I grabbed the pizza box so that our pizza wouldn't get soggy, and my face flushed a shade that would have made Charlie proud. "Why me?" I moaned.

Edward couldn't stop laughing. I set the box on the counter and helped him mop up the mess. "Bella," he began, wiping tears from his eyes. "You are by far the most clumsy, amusing, fascinating creature to walk this Earth."

I gave him a look. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess you could look at it that way," he answered with a chuckle. I threw a clump of wet paper towel at him. It missed, of course, by about three feet.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" I mumbled.

"I was kidding Bella."

For the first time in our relationship, there was an awkward silence. We were finished with the mess, and now I was hungry. I glanced at Edward, only to meet his gaze full on. He had been staring at me. I reached for the box of pizza and grabbed another slice, and I successfully managed to guide it to my mouth without any harm. Edward grabbed a piece too.

We both stood there chewing on our food, lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about how much I had screwed this up, and I prayed Edward wasn't thinking the same. Edward finished his slice first, and leaned against the counter. I finished mine soon after. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled his me to his side, and I snuggled up against him. He wrapped both of his arms around me securely, and I buried my face into his chest. I inhaled the soft smell of his cologne, and sighed. He rested the side of his head on mine, and we stayed like that for a while. It felt good to be so close to Edward, but a part of me wanted to be even closer.

I felt Edward's grip on me loosen, and I frowned as he pulled away from me. He kissed the top of my head quickly, and I sighed again. I tilted my head upward and met his gaze. He smiled at me, and then suddenly, his face was just inches from mine.

"Bella," he whispered, before touching his lips to mine. A numbing tingle spread through my body, starting at my lips and reaching to all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. It was the strangest sensation I had ever felt, this numbness. It hadn't been what I was expecting.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and all too soon it was over. I smiled, and touched my fingers to my lips. "That was… nice," I whispered.

"I thought it was a bit more than nice actually," Edward said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah," I responded. I wrapped my arms back around Edward, and he did the same.

"You've had better?" he asked. He didn't sound sad, just curious.

I thought about that. "That was definitely my best first kiss. It was exactly the steamiest kiss, but—"

"Who have you had steamier with?" Edward murmured into my hair.

"There was, well is, this guy. His name is Jacob. He was my first, and steamiest," I told him, blushing. "It was a few summers ago, back when I lived in Phoenix. A came up here up for my summers back then, and… I don't know, he just really liked me. I never really liked him much more than a friend to be honest. One day when both of our parents were fishing…" I trailed off.

Edward laughed. "I didn't ask for the details Bella. So, has it been just Jacob and me, or have there been… others?"

"When I first moved here, I kind of went out with this guy Mike, and I mean, he kissed me goodnight one time. It was short, quick, and totally weird," I told him. I was still blushing. "But that's it. What about you, Mr. Rock Star? How many girls have you kissed?" I asked with a playful smile.  
Edward just shrugged. "About 10, I guess. I have a policy where I always kiss girls on first dates, that way I can tell if I have immediate chemistry with them. Unless, of course, I find them utterly repulsive, but I usually don't bother first dates with those girls."

"Who was your most recent girlfriend?" I asked. I didn't really want to know, but I was curious.

"Tanya," he responded simply.

I raised my eyebrows. "How did she rate with the whole 'Chemistry Kiss' thing?"

Edward nuzzled my neck with his nose. My heart fluttered, and my legs almost gave away. "Not nearly as well as you did," he whispered against my skin. _Oh God._ Suddenly, I needed to sit down. Edward seemed to sense this too. "You want to sit?" he asked. I nodded, and he led me to his leather couch, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Have any good movies?" I asked him once we were seated. My breathing had started evening out again.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked, standing up and heading over to a closet. When he pulled it open, I gasped. The closet walls were lined with what looked like thousands of DVDs. Edward was staring at me expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Got any Pixar?" I squeaked out. After I said that, I realized how stupid I sounded. My love of animated Disney movies was shared mostly with eight-year-old girls.

Edward chuckled. "I just got WALL-E in a few days ago—"

"Wait! You have WALL-E? That's not due out in DVD for months! You're kidding," I almost shouted.

Edward merely shrugged his shoulders. "When you're me, you've got some pretty good connections with the entertainment business." He pulled out a DVD and brought it over to me. Sure enough, there was a picture of WALL-E on it.

"Holy crap," I whispered. I looked up to meet his eyes. "You don't mind if we watch it? I love that movie."

"Not at all," he responded, putting it into the DVD player before settling next to me on the couch. He took the remote from the side table and pressed a few buttons. Before my eyes, a flame appeared in the fire place, the curtains closed, and the lights shut off. I shook my head, and Edward laughed. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over top of me, and I snuggled into his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I rested my head on the curve of his neck.

"Mmm," I sighed as the movie played out on the flat screen TV. I wondered why Edward was just so… good. The soft light from the fire was the most romantic thing ever, and the fact that he even had this movie was so incredible. He was truly the most perfect man in the world. "Edward?" I wanted to ask him this before I forgot. "What was the third reason?"

He grinned his crooked grin that I loved so much. "I thought it would be obvious by now," he murmured, his lips brushing against my ear. I felt my face heat up. I shifted my head so I could see his face. I gazed at him, waiting. "To be with you," he breathed. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again, and this time, instead of numbness, I felt the most pleasurable heat shoot through my body. It was hot, warm, and burning all at the same time. _I could get used to kissing Edward_, I thought as I lost myself in the warmth of his body. I definitely could.

* * *

**I know I'm not so hot at writing romance, but here it is! Next chapter soon, along with my new story, _Once Upon A Pom-Pom_. If I get time I also might update _A New Kind Of Challenge_. Review Review Review please!!**


End file.
